To Those Slytherins
by ErisC
Summary: To those Slytherins who are sick of silly stories about those defects who support Potter and his lot, I give you a story that will make the stupid sluts in Hufflepuff blush.
1. Chapter 1

Silly Muggles

They write things about dear Draco and horrid Potter together in the Chamber of Secretes.  
They write things about Slytherin that isn't true.  
Some are kind.  
Some are nice.  
Most are like me.  
I don't give a shit about mudbloods, blood traitors, half breeds, or squibs.  
I was a third year when the Dark Lord attacked.  
Of course I did help as much as I could, providing bandages and things thirteen-year-old girls can do.  
The Dark Lord was murdered by that bastard Potter.  
Snape was a traitor to our cause, making us look like fools for trusting him.  
Our house name was in ruins.  
Our beautiful king was gone and his black knights taken away.  
My family's estate was taken from us.  
And all because of Potter.  
Potter.  
Poison on my tongue.

The You-Know-Who for Death Eaters.  
Anyway, this is the story of Slytherins after the war.  
It was horrible.  
They watched us every minute.  
While we slept they were there.  
By my sixth year, we could stop hiding our ties and scarves.  
The idea of the Dark Lord was fading in the masses.  
Only those who had lost close members of their dirty families remembered and watched us in the halls with loathing in their eyes.  
We bid our time. Waited.  
Like the true Slytherin would.  
And now, a stir in the black fog has sparked small actions in the Slytherins of Hogwarts.

A new Dark Lord rises.


	2. Chapter 2

He was dead.  
My lord.  
She was dead.  
Bellatrix.

Immediately after the death of the Dark Lord, everyone was arrested who was working with him. I was taken into the Ministry along with my mother. I was released and sent back to Hogwarts. The great castle was repaired in the day I was at the Ministry. In some places you could see a worker lifting large masses of rock back onto the castle walls. I was assisted to the Slytherin common room by aurors so I wouldn't be killed by any other students waiting their parents (or waiting someone to take them to an orphanage) that wanted revenge. Other Slytherins gathered by the fireplace. I found my friends and they took comfort in my arms. I was used to acting like a mother hen. They exchanged their loyalty for good advice, a place by the Dark Lord, and comfort. Thus I had the best spy network in the school. A true Slytherin my mum called me. I saw Pansy looking into the fire deeply. Draco's bitch didn't know what to do without him.  
After a few days of being locked in the dungeon, my mother was allowed to come and get me. On our way out, we passed Snape's class. He was always my favorite. And he betrayed me. Already the door was covered in profanity from Slytherins and letters of apology from the other houses. I will add my mark when its not expected.  
The next few months I couldn't leave my house without feeling the mark those who knew my family name. Burke. A lower class on the pure blood chart but we were known to me more loyal then even the Blacks. Only one Ravenclaw in the last fifty years. Still we had to keep a low profile. Years passed. My sixth year was fast approaching when the whispered started. There was an excited message from an old friend of my mom's that told of a young woman who was killed at Hogwarts three days before the school year even started. This sent tingles up and down my spine. We waited impatiently for the blood status. We found out when I got on the train; Muggle born.  
This will be a year Hogwarts won't forget.


	3. Chapter 3

"Greengrass!" someone shouted at me. I turned.  
"What do you want Greengrass?" I snapped at the short brown haired girl who called me. Alyssa Berke was from a pureblood family that wasn't for the Dark Lord because they stayed in Hufflepuff. She pulled me into an empty cart and covered the windows.  
"What have you're people said about the girl?" Alyssa asked. I smirked at her.  
"What makes you think I know anything? and if I did, why would I tell a stupid Hufflepuff like you Berke? Go dig up Diggory Badger," I said before swooping out of the cart. That insult will be going down as one of the best insults for Hufflepuffs.  
My black curls bounced around my waist as I walked down the hall. First and second years stuck themselves to the walls as I walked by. My tie and my obnoxious attitude told them to stay out of my way. Most other grades already found their customary carts and chatted happily unaware of my passing. Despite my reputation of dishing out karma happily, most third years and up weren't as weary of me. A known Slytherin, pure blood supporter of Voldemort couldn't get into much trouble now a days without severe repercussions. Its a good thing Slytherins aren't known for being caught easily.  
Reaching my usual cart I could hear my good friend Samantha's laugh. Entering, I inspected everyone in the cart. A first year sat in my spot by the window. I glared at him.  
"Up," I snarled. His eyes widened and he stood up.  
"Hello all," I smiled at the rest of my crew after I made myself comfortable.  
"Jessica, why are you wearing your uniform?" Becka, a slim girl who sat across from me, asked.  
"The first years see their first Slytherin and know to be afraid. Instill the fear in their puny minds before they get sorted. Root out those who aren't fit to be Slytherin," I watched the eleven-year-old as I said this. He stared back at me excitedly, as if wanted to soak in every word that came out of my mouth.  
"I think we have a Ravenclaw in our presence," I smirked at him. He scoffed at the remark.  
"What makes you think you aren't shrimp. Maybe you're a Gryffindor. A lot of the traits are extremely similar," I watched his blank face.  
"If I were a Gryffindor, I would think you were messing with me instead of testing to see if I have any Slytherin in me," he sneered.  
"Ok shrimp, that was easy though. We will see," I leaned back and closed my eyes to listen to the crew chit chat as I usually do.  
"My name isn't shrimp," he said.  
"Your name is shrimp until I say it isn't. You understand? If you want to roll with us, get into Slytherin and listen to my every word. I am Moses." I told him.  
"And who is God?" Becka asked, "Do you know things we don't? C'mon Greengrass, you would know before us." It was true. My family was the highest in the school now. The rest had to be moved to other schools for safety reasons.  
"If there is a God, they are hiding. But here is not the place nor the time to discuss these things," I smiled. I sat in silence for the rest of the train ride thinking about God.


	4. Chapter 4

I guess before we can continue I should tell you about me.

This is me, Jessica Greengrass. I have long black hair and blue eyes. I am the most powerful student at Hogwarts. Most people act like I'm no big deal. They will go out of their way to make a point of that. Do I mind? No, these people are just making themselves look like fools! Besides I have better things to do with my time.

Jacob and his sister, Elizabeth, were both from the Urquart family. Though some of their relatives weren't for the Dark Lord (Headmistress McGonagall) they were some of the few pure bloods in the school. Both had brown hair and eyes and were known for their patience. Some said they had the bad habit of getting what they want no matter how long they had to wait. Jacob could flash a smile at any girl in the school and have her in bed that night. Elizabeth figured out your biggest secret and used you until you were dry. Between the two of them, I had the most information on any person in the school including the teachers. I try not to ask how they get THAT info.

Phoebus MacMillan was a close friend of mine. We fought side by side when the Battle of Hogwarts happened. He was a quick witted man who was handsome in a strange way. He was often described as a young David Bowie. His parents were sent to Azcaban and Phoebus moved around between the families until they deemed him old enough to live on his own. Everyone sent him food and money while he lived at home so he could live but he often stayed with me. Phoebus made it a point to befriend everyone at the school. Almost every day he would come back to the common room with "presents" from his friends. A trinket he took from Ravenclaw's common room or once a Gryffindor banner. It didn't matter what Phoebus did, he was never caught cheating or stealing.

Dirk Miller was the stud of the group. Long black hair framed his long, pointed face. He was tall, fit, and pale white. Dirk always had a stoic look on his face. People thought he was just aloof and Dirk didn't correct them. He was better then most of them but he knew not to mess with the mud bloods. Look at one funny and get sent to the Headmistress's office. I have sometimes slipped into Dirk's bed, purely on accident of course, but both of us have clearly voiced to each other it wasn't anything serious. Merely enjoying each other's company though I've seen the looks he has given me when I've taken others to my bed chambers.

Becka was a shy girl with blonde hair. She was the only one of us that didn't have the highest intelligence. Its even been argued she could've been a Hufflepuff. Dear Becka was a Selwyn and so we had to stick with her or else. Becka always hung about but never truly contributed. She asked questions that would make her seem smart and then say something completely mental that made me want to slap her across the face.

Samantha was my oldest friend. She was my half sister on my father's side so we shared the same name, though my blood status was higher than hers because of my mother's family name of Rosier. Her mother was a Fawley, a lesser known family but a family none the less. My father brought back Samantha after killing her mother and raised us together. My mother knew Sam wasn't hers (obviously) but didn't care until the Dark Lord reawaken, when my mother killed my father for "insubordination". Samantha inherited her mother's looks of deep green eyes and thick, wavy, brown hair. She inherited her father's mind though and became a quick study of the dark arts. Samantha used to live with us but has since lived with Phoebus after being requested to by the Malfoys.


	5. Chapter 5

Samantha, Becka, and I entered the Great Hall and searched the Slytherin table for our friends. Elizabeth saw us and waved us over. She was her smiling bubbly self. She hugged us in turn while the boys stood to greet us properly. Dirk pushed past Liz to get to me. He nuzzled his face into my hair.  
"You hear about the girl?" he whispered. I giggled to keep up appearances.  
"Of course, don't be stupid," I replied.  
"Blood type?" he asked. I pulled back and kissed him softly before I sat down. He understood. Phoebus plopped down next to me. his soft curls swirled around his face. He grinned at me.  
"Well then, isn't it our little trouble maker! How was summer?" He asked.  
"Fine, yours?"  
"It was great! The Yaxleys sent me a very nice broom for me to ride, if you know what I mean," He laughed. I smirked at him.  
"Careful Phoebus. One day the money and 'brooms' will run dry," Jacob told him.  
"Exactly! Why not enjoy my comforts now?!" Phoebus smiled.  
"Yes why not! In fact you should share your comforts with the less fortunate," Dirk said sweetly.  
"Last time I checked you weren't in the need for comfort Dirk," Phoebus poked me.  
"Don't worry Phoebus, one day I may get bored of Dirk and want to play with you instead. I know those other brooms are poor replacements," I winked at him. Dirk roared with laughter, causing some of the Ravenclaws to look our way.  
"That'll be the day," Dirk said. Elizabeth, Sam, and Becka stopped their chittering to spare us a glance. They continued their conversation after they saw everyone was playing nicely.  
"Anyway, Jacob I want you to keep an eye on McGonagall," I asked softly.  
"I'll look suspicious if I watch her to closely," He replied with the same tone.  
"Becka adopted a first year. If he's a Slytherin you have your cover. Act like you are telling him about the teachers," I said. Phoebus groaned.  
"I know, but we should be looking for first years to replace us anyway. We don't have much longer here," I patted Phoebus on the back.  
"Its not the first year. Look at the new Herbology teacher," He sat his head on the table. We all turned our attention to the teacher's table.

There sat Neville Longbottom.


	6. Chapter 6

"No way in Hell," Jacob whispered, "Isn't he to young?"  
"Apparently not," I snarled. I heard Samantha growl from across the table. We all sat in silence while the Headmistress did her think and pulled out the hat. Every time I see that old thing I remember my sorting. I was so small then, and so scared. I was afraid I wouldn't be in Slytherin. I was afraid of what my father would do to me if I wasn't. When I came up to that old stool and sat down I looked over to the Slytherin table and I saw a group of people, not unlike us now, watching me. I knew then that I would be a Slytherin because one of the boys pointed at me and said something to his friend, who nodded and smiled at me. I later found out that boy was Draco Malfoy and his friend Blaise Zabini. They took me in my first year and taught me what it meant to be Pure Blood away from family. Then I found the twins and Dirk, so Draco traded me with Pansy.  
I kicked Jacob when I saw Shrimp step up. Dirk, who's hand was on my leg, looked up as well. Shrimp sat down and searched our table for a familiar face. He looked terrified. When he found me, I nodded at him. He seemed to relax. The hat was placed on his head and seemed to hesitate. I smirked and pretended to whisper in Dirk's ear, who chuckled. Immediately the hat rang out "Slytherin". Shrimp jumped down and walked over to us.  
"Jacob, move your fat ass over," I told him. Jacob complied and Shrimp sat down.  
"What's up Moses," Shrimp asked.  
"Nothing much, waiting for the best food in the world. You?" I replied.  
"Nothing. Just trying on hats."  
"Find one you liked?" I asked.  
"Not really. All of them smelled like Mudblood," he smirked, "What's up Grumpy?" He was referring to Dirk, who was giving him a dirty look.  
"I don't like him," Dirk said.  
"He's not my pet. Ask Becka," I looked over at McGonagall to see if she was done. I was hungry.  
"He is acting like your pet Moses," Phoebus chuckled. I had nothing else to say on the topic. Shrimp kept his mouth shut as well. We waited for the food to arrive and when it did it was amazing. I had been starving myself all day waiting for this meal.  
"Damn Jessy, slow down!" Liz exclaimed when she saw me shoveling in food.  
"She is practicing for later," Dirk winked at her. Liz smiled and replied sweetly with a "we both know its not that impressive". Everyone laughed and when we were done, we left before the ceremony was over. Technically we weren't supposed to but we all knew the drill. No forbidden forest, no graveyard unless to pay respects, no this, no that, blah blah blah. Someone can fill in Shrimp later. We went to the common room to find our stuff and move it into a room together. You would think the staff would figure out to just put us in the same rooms but we have to go on a fucking treasure hunt every year. The plush green arm chairs were the same as ever. Everything was the same except the fire burning in the hearth was green. They must've found a way to change the color. Shrimp was looking out the window at the waters of the Black Lake.  
"Home sick?" I asked. Becka and Samantha laughed. He turned around and looked at us. Something about the way he looked reminded me of an old picture I saw at the Malfoy's. Shrimp looked like the Dark Lord during his schooling. I could tell Samantha noticed as well, for she stiffened and her eyes grew wide. She had seen the picture too. The look was gone as soon as it came. I released a breath I didn't know I was holding. Sam looked at me and I nodded at her. She walked back up to our room. Becka and Elizabeth watched her go without a word and we all sat silently waiting for the boys to come down.  
When they did come down, the first years were walking into the common room. Not many this year, but enough to have a pick. I kept my eye on a short girl with red hair. The look in her eye reminded me of me. A dark twinkle that looked for trouble. When the prefect left the pups alone I let out a piercing whistle. They all looked at me with wide eyes. I rose from my seat and stood in front of them.  
"Alright newbies, here is how its going to go. You all are Slytherins which means shit is going to be hard for you. You are going to get picked on, and you are going to get hurt. Mommy isn't here to watch you anymore. But I am. Anyone mess with any of you, come let me know. I don't want to hear about anyone teasing you about your hair or the way you talk. If someone teases you about being Slytherin, you come tell me and my friends will take care of it. If someone hurts you, come tell me. Not because he has a stick up is ass then you get called a tattle tale. Us Slytherins have to stick close okay? So take care of each other. Who here has parents who were Death Eaters?" I ask the crowd. A few are brave enough to raise their hands. The red head was one.  
"You, Ginger, what's your family name?" I ask.  
"Tripe," she said. My eyes almost came out of their sockets.  
"You are with us. Any of your friends as well. Shrimp, if you have anyone you want to pick do so now," I say. The ginger follows me back to my place by the fire. The others look at her reverently. Except Elizabeth.  
"Blood status?" she asks.  
"Pure," the little girl replied.  
"So, what is your name?" Jacob asks.  
"Sophie," she replies.  
"A Tripe huh. Last Tripe I've heard of was Old Lady Black. Father's or Mother's name?" Phoebus asks.  
"Mum's. My name is Shafiq," Sophie said.  
"Wow, why would your mum settle for someone so low on the totem pole?" Dirk asks. I elbow him in the chest even though I was thinking the same thing.  
"Says a Miller," Sophie smiled. Everyone laughed at Dirk's expense. Just then three other children walk up to us nervously.  
"Sophie?" one asks nervously. Sophie looks at us nervously. I nod to her and Sophie took off with the children.  
"I like her," I say when she is out of earshot.  
"I think you like her blood status more than you like her," Becka says.  
"I think I would like something right now," Dirk purred into my ear before sliding his hand up my leg and under my skirt.  
"Not tonight," I sighed. He pouted.  
"Tomorrow is classes. I want to at least be awake enough to pretend I give a shit. Maybe this weekend," I kiss his cheek. I stand up and tell everyone good night and tell the boys to watch Shrimp.


	7. Chapter 7

Potions ended unceremoniously. It was still held in the same room Snape occupied. It looked almost the same. New equipment and a bubbly witch changed the atmosphere of the dungeon class. For the Slytherins who thrived in the gloomy dark days of Severus Snape; the change was unwelcome. Everyone else loved potions now though. Plus, as if to stab into the hearts of the snakes, the potions master was their new Head of House. Ms. Rife was a mudblood that reminded some students of a woman named Umbridge. They called her Umbridge's pleasant sister. Ms. Rife usually dressed in yellow or bright blue. The sight of her sickened me.  
I usually vandalized the potions room but today I had other things on my mind. A fourth year Slytherin came to me with a problem she wanted me to get rid of. Apparently some Gryffindor boys found it funny to blackmail her because her father was loyal to the Dark One. The dear girl offered to pay me as well. She was adorable. I didn't take the money but she knows she owes me a favor. I gathered my things and walked back to the common room. Sophie and I had lunch break at the same time as the boys. I long since decided she would be my replacement and today was the first day of her schooling.  
Sophie was already in our dorm when I walked in and set down my stuff.  
"C'mon," I tell her. She runs to catch up to me.  
"Where we going?" she asks.  
"Great Hall. I have some business to take care of and you get to watch," I smiled down at the little girl. She doesn't ask anymore questions. That's one thing I like about Sophie. She doesn't ask any stupid questions and when she does ask questions its only the basics. When we walked in I saw the trouble makers. Casting a glance at the teachers table, I saw McGonagall was here. That was almost as unusual as me coming in. We made eye contact and I shifted my glance at the two boys. Looking back at her I saw her expression was slightly confused. I nodded once and took a seat at the Slytherin table. Sophie watched the exchange but didn't look confused. She sat down next to me and took a finger sandwich off one of the trays. I watched the boys for a moment and took out my wand. Sophie saw my slow movement and stayed still to block my movement from the teacher's table. A swish of my wand and one of the bowls of soup exploded all over the Gryffindors.  
They yelled in surprise while I put away my wand and took out bright red lipstick. It was my way of marking my handiwork. If you saw my lips were bright red, you know some shit went down. Usually it is something more drastic but it was a small crime. The other boy's bowl exploded as well and the soup on their clothes began to solidify. They rubbed their skin and clothes hysterically but it only caused the soup to spread. Elizabeth came up with that jinx. Its suppose to burn eventually if left untreated. I smiled and stood up. McGonagall stood as well and rushed to the boys aid.  
"Sophie I want you to take this to the hospital wing. Just go up to an attendant and say that is for McGonagall and get out of there ok. Quickly," I handed her a blank envelope containing evidence of the boy's guilt. A week of research was enough to blame them of black mail and other things against Slytherin House. McGonagall and I have a deal that I carry out punishment to those who have wronged my house. As long as I provide proof, I get off or if what I deem the correct punishment is severe I 'get detention'. That means that I go to a classroom for five minutes then leave. This deal works out well for McGonagall, who had problems her first year as Headmistress. She was almost kicked out because she punished some Hufflepuffs for beating up a Slytherin. People were retarded and said she was a Slytherin lover and even went as far as saying she worked for the Dark Lord. So I deal out punishment against the Slytherins and she does everything else. Its a good deal really.


	8. Chapter 8

_"Please! I beg you! Don't do this," a girl sobbed from a corner of the dark room. _  
_"Shut it," her attacker snapped. She continued_ _to cry. The cauldron bubbled and gave off a smell of rotten eggs. When the concoction became a sickening orange color, the assailant rose from the floor and smiled in the dim light coming from the full moon. Taking a bottle of the potion to the girl, the attacker forced the girl to drink it. When she drank three of the containers full of the brew her assailant told her to leave. She rose shakily and ran to the door. The attacker waved their wand and the potions kit vanished. They replaced their tie around their neck and left the room. The moon illuminated green and silver before being shut out by the dark clouds._

The gang was walking to the Great Hall when a girl ran past them. They looked at each other and ran after her. They got to the double doors when they heard a loud scream and saw the girl's skin melt. The Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs climbed over food and drink to escape the toxic waste that was the girls slippery skin. It dripped from her fingers. She clawed at the flesh on her face, causing the pink ooze to fall off in chunks. What was already on the floor started burning the stone, turning it black. The teachers watched in shock as the girl disintegrated in a matter of minutes. The body fell over and continued to melt long after the screams subsided. It was sickening to watch and many students vomited. The smell of burning flesh filled the Great Hall. Even Dirk stood and watched with terror and he was known to watch the Dark Lord at work.  
Long moments of silence passed after the girls bones were exposed and eaten away. The only sound was the wrenching of students and teachers. McGonagall sat in her tall chair and stared at the remains of the poor girl. She had watched her push passed the Slytherin students and stop in the middle of the room. She had the perfect seat to the terrifying scene. She could see every expression the girl made from horror to pain to death. This was different than the last death. The last one was a peaceful passing. A slow but painless poison. This was not.  
The head mistress stood up. Everyone looked to her for guidance. They all expected her to make it better. Now she understood why Dumbledore lost sleep when the Diggory boy died. The pressure to make everything ok was overwhelming.  
"Mistress McGonagall," a small voice said next to her. Neville Longbottom stood up next to her.  
"Tell everyone to go to their dorms and lock themselves in their rooms," he stared at the corpse as he spoke. He didn't seem sure about what he was saying but somehow it made sense.  
"Go to your rooms. Lock the door. Your Head of House will be along to fetch you home," McGonagall's voice cracked in multiple places but everyone understood. It was a slow procession but eventually everyone made it out of the Great Hall. The teachers waited for everyone to leave before they started freaking out.  
"Close the school!" one shouted.  
"Call the ministry!" another yelled.  
"I wish Dumbledore were hear," a woman cried.  
"Well he is not! We killed Voldemort without Dumbledore! We rebuilt the school without Dumbledore! We have lived for years without him! We don't need to close the school, we just need help," Longbottom shouted at them all.  
"Professor, two students have died. One of them melted in front of the entire school. The best place for the students is home," the Headmistress stated. A few nodded their heads in agreement.  
"With all due respect Headmistress, the worst place for them is at home. We would be sending the killer home where they could run and do as they please. The isolation of Hogwarts makes it the best place to catch the killer. And he would agree with me," Longbottom retorted.  
"He wouldn't endanger the entire school Professor!" McGonagall sounded shocked.  
"He wouldn't? He has before! His presence endangered this school countless times! I say we bring him here and let him figure it out. He killed Voldemort after all! He is an auror now! Bring him here and let him decide what we should do," Longbottom said. Most of the teachers agreed with the young man. Looking around at her colleagues, McGonagall saw their fear and their willingness to put their fates into another's hand.  
"Call then Professor Longbottom."

I stood behind the doors of the Great Hall and listened to their decision. So, Potter was coming to Hogwarts. An interesting year indeed. I smirked and walked back to the dorm. I didn't fear for my safety. I was Pure. The killer would know me as an ally. I truly hope they will reveal themselves to me so I can help them on their quest for power and blood. I also hope they kill Potter.


End file.
